Evaluate $\lfloor -4 -.5 \rfloor \cdot \lceil 4 +.5 \rceil \cdot \lfloor -3 -.5 \rfloor \cdot \lceil 3 +.5 \rceil \cdot \dots \cdot \lfloor -.5 \rfloor \cdot \lceil .5 \rceil$.
Solution: Observe that for a natural number $n$ we have $\lfloor -n -.5 \rfloor \cdot \lceil n +.5 \rceil = -(n+1)^2$. Hence, the expression in question reduces to $(-5^2)(-4^2) (-3^2) (-2^2) (-1^2) = - (5!)^2 = \boxed{-14400}$.